Don't Look Back
by Mrs.Dreyar
Summary: Sting leaves Lucy for some other girl. Now that she has moved on, he wants her back. But there's someone who isn't going to let him get her back easily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Normal POV]

"I'm so sorry Lucy" says Sting, looking anywhere but at her.

Lucy is left speechless, not wanting to believe what Sting was telling her, "Wh..what do you mean?" she stammers, trying to hold back her tears.

Sting sighs "I can't do this anymore. I still do have feelings for you but I'm in love with someone else."

Hearing him say that, her heart breaks into a million pieces. "Who?" she asks.

He hesitates for a moment but answers, "Yukino".

All she could come up was "Oh".

He feels bad seeing the hurt look on her pretty face knowing that he shattered her heart.

After a moment she asks, "Since when?"

"It has been some months now. She feels the same way about me." mutters Sting.

She takes a shaky breath and puts on a fake smile "I guess this is it then. Thank you for everything Sting. Stay happy. Goodbye." And she leaves, finally letting her tears fall.

Sting stands there with wide eyes, shocked. He was sure Lucy would throw a fit but he had been wrong. Even if she's hurt, all she want is for him to be happy because that's how much she loves him, selflessly willing to sacrifice anything for his happiness.

* * *

[Lucy POV]

I feel numb. My heart aches so much, it feels likes a knife twisting in my chest. I did everything I could for him. I loved him with all my heart. I still love him. I thought he was happy. He said so himself. What went wrong then? Was I not making him happy enough? Was he not satisfied of me?

"I can't take it. It hurts so much..everywhere. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Is it wrong to love someone as much as I love him? Oh God, I love him so much. I need him." She cries desperately sitting on the floor in her room, hugging her knees and clutching her chest.

After hours of crying she falls asleep with tears still flowing from her eyes, whimpering in her sleep.

Later at night, Natsu sneaks into her bedroom through the window. Searching for Lucy to tell her about his mission with Happy. He then panics seeing her on the floor looking as miserable as ever. He carries her to her bed and shakes her awake.

She groggily opens her puffy red eyes, "Natsu?" His stomach flips seeing his bestfriend like this.

"Luce, what's happened?" he asks with a stern face, ready to rip apart whoever hurt his bestfriend.

A blank look on her face, she stares at him saying nothing. He holds her close, comforting her "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your bestfriend. I'm always here for you. So tell me Luce, what happened?"

Finally, her tears starts to fall again as she looks at him straight in his eyes and says, "He left me."

Natsu strokes her hair with his fingers, trying to make her talk to him "Sting? What did he do to you? Tell me so I could pummel his face."

She stares at nothing "He broke up with me. He said he's in love with Yukino." she mutters with an emotionless face.

Natsu clenches his fist and grits his teeth. That asshole. Oh! He would have the pleasure ripping his head off. He sighs deeply. But for now, his bestfriend needs him so he'll be here for her.

"Shh..Let's talk tomorrow okay Luce? Right now, you need to rest. Sleep. I'm right here with you."

She just nods and closes her eyes, feeling nothing since she still can't believe Sting left her. 'It's just a dream. When I wake up, he'll be by my side, smiling at me' she thinks to herself and finally drifts off to a restless sleep.

Natsu held her until she fell asleep, deciding to talk to their friends tomorrow. Before falling asleep, he promises to make Sting pay dearly for hurting his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Natsu goes to the guild before Lucy wakes up. He pushes the guild doors open, not greeting anyone. The guild is for once quiet, silently observing Natsu since it's not always for him to be this serious.

"Oi, Flamebrain. What's up with you?" asks Gray.

He says nothing, silently looking around the guild with an angry look on his face. Everyone is now focusing on him.

"Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna. Come with me" he shouts.

Erza steps up since she's the only one brave enough to talk to an angry Natsu besides Lucy, "Natsu, What happened?"

"Just come. You'll know soon" and heads out, leaving no room for argument.

The ones called out looks at each other and silently follows him thinking what could have caused him to be on the edge early morning. Gajeel suspects that it has something to do with Bunny Girl and since he cares for her like a sister, he follows them with Happy, Carla and Lily trailing behind.

The guild is for once stunt, still not a sound, trying to figure out what just happened. Finally they break out of the stupor and whispers among themselves, feeling pity for whoever angered the Salamander.

* * *

[Laxus POV]

Now that was an unusual sight to see. What could've happened to make him so angry. His magic was practically radiating off of him and I've witnessed a serious Natsu just as he was now only when he's facing the enemy. Something must've happened.

"Wow. That was intense!" exclaims Bixslow, tongue lolling out with his totems repeating, "intense, intense".

"Tell me about it. Not used to seeing Natsu so serious. I wonder what happened." says Evergreen. Laxus only grunts, closing his eyes.

Freed, who was silently observing the whole situation realizes something and says, "I feel it has something to do with Miss Lucy. She wasn't with him and Natsu called only those who are quite close to her."

This caught the attention of Laxus. Now that he thought about it, Blondie wasn't with him like Freed said and he could smell her scent still fresh on that flaming idiot. So that means he was with her before he came here. He felt jealousy surge through him thinking of her with other man. Yes, Laxus Dreyar was in love with Lucy Heartfilia. He fell in love with her since the Tenrou incident. The anger he felt when he saw her lying on the ground all bruised trying to defeat Hades with her friends. Also the way his heart ached when he saw her cry after that stupid father of his cheated during her battle with that red headed bitch. And then the way she got tortured by Minerva in the Naval Battle. He was on the verge of going down and tearing that saber bitch limb from limb if it weren't for his friends holding him back. After the GMG, he finally decided to confess to her but that saber asshole beat him to it. Sabertooth was now friendlier, with that bastard of a master and his daughter gone and now that Sting was the new master. He still remembers the night Sting came to the guild for a visit and how he proposed Lucy infront of everyone, promising to always love her and to never hurt her. He didn't even know he had a heart until that night. The moment she said yes to him and they kissed, his heart shattered. Everyone cheered, ofcourse that was after Blondie's teammates threatening the living shit out of him if he ever made her cry. Ever since that day he had been drowning his sorrows in alcohol. His friends had tried to help him by taking him on longer missions but it didn't help. He missed her. He missed her smile. Her laugh. Her smell. Her very presence. He had fallen head over heels for her even though she's someone else's girl now. Though he would leap into any opportunity he'd get to be with her or make her his.

His teammates finally gets him out of his thoughts, concern written all over their faces. He sighs and waves them off saying its nothing and continues drinking his beer. He just hopes that someday he gets his chance to tell her how he feels about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Normal POV]

Natsu leads them to Lucy's apartment and when reaching her door, he turns to them and says "She needs us." Gulping, his friends enters Lucy's room behind him quite nervous. Then they see her sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard hugging her knees with a blank face staring into space. Her hair disheveled with tears streaming down her face. She looked so broken, the girl were trying very hard not to cry and the boys were beyond pissed thinking what could've happened that made the cheery, bubbly girl into this, looking so emotionless.

Levy gasps and runs towards her, holding her on the verge of tears, "Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

Lucy turns to look at her friends finally noticing them, giving a shaky smile, she says "Levy-chan. Everyone. Hi"

She tries to look strong infront of her friends but they knew better than to believe the mask she tries to put on. Her friends approaches her and hugs her telling her that its okay to cry. And cry, she did. After calming her down a little, Erza ,being the impatient one, asks "Lucy, tell us what happened."

And so Lucy tells them everything that happened that night, what Sting told her that he still had feelings for her but was in love with Yukino, that he wanted to break up. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They thought Sting loved her as much as she loves him. They thought they were happy with each other. Her friends were furious, ready to kill the bastard.

"Ne, it's just a dream right? Tell me it is. After being together for over a year, he wouldn't just leave me right? He loves me. He said so. He wouldn't just up and leave. No, he wouldn't do that to me. Yukino wouldn't do that to me. She knows how much I love him. She knows I'd do anything for him. Yes, just a dream. I'm sure he'll come to see me soon." she smiles, trying to convince herself more than her friends that whatever happened didn't happen, that it was just a nightmare.

Her friends just stands there, not knowing what to say. She thinks it's all just a dream. She's in denial.

Mira quickly hugs her, her own tears falling and says softly, "Lucy. Sweetheart. Listen to me. I know this hurts and you don't want to believe it but the more you try to avoid the truth, the more you'll be in pain. You need to accept it. We can't see you like this. We need you to be strong and look forward. I know it's hard. But please try. He don't deserve you. He doesn't deserve these tears you shed for him. I'm not suggesting you to stop loving him or to hate him. But you need to forget him, let him go. It pains me to tell you this but if he ever truly loved you, he wouldn't have set his eyes on someone else after all this time."

Lucy was now bawling her eyes out, trying to accept the fact. Her friends crying too seeing her hurt like this. They know how much she loves Sting.

Levy sits besides her, squeezing her hand "Lu-chan, you're a strong girl. I've seen you overcome many obstacles you've faced and always emerged victorious no matter the pain. And you'd always move on even if it hurt. We know how much you love him. I can clearly see it in your eyes. We can't tell you what to do. It's upto you. But let me tell you something. You have a long way to go. You can't let this hold you back. He left you, his loss. Trust me when I say he'll realise and regret it someday. So Lu-chan, do what you always do. Get up, smile, everything is going to be alright. You know it. We're proud of you. I'm damn sure your parents are too. Always have been, always will. And we will forever be by your side. You're not getting rid of us that easily. Hehe!"

All her friends smiles warmly at her and hugs her. Wiping away her tears, she smiles a real smile this time and says, "Thank you everyone. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"You don't need to know Bunny girl. We ain't going nowhere. Gihi!" exclaims Gajeel.

Gray pumps his fist up, says "Damn straight"

"Now" says Natsu, cracking his knuckles "One thing left to do is bash Sting up so he wouldn't live to see another day. I'm all fired up!"

"Hell Yeah!" exclaims Gray and Gajeel in unison.

Erza, who had been listening intently the whole time, says "I'll kill him. I'll skin him alive." with a dark aura surrounding her. Everyone inside the room shivers slightly, fearing the Titania.

"No." says Lucy.

Everyone looks at her like she has grown two heads. Wendy then asks, "What do you mean no Lucy-san? He hurt you. He deserves it."

Lucy takes a deep breath, calming herself and says softly, "No. Don't hurt him. I know you all think he deserves it. And maybe he does. But I still love him. I don't think I can forget him soon but like you said, I'll try. It's not his fault he fell in love with someone else. If he's happy, then I'm happy. I'll let him go and move on. Just don't hurt him. Promise me!"

Now all her friends are staring wide-eyed at her thinking, 'how can she forgive someone so easily who hurt her so much? She does have the biggest heart.' They all smile tenderly at her and says, "We promise!"

* * *

It was now evening and they all decided to sleepover at her place that night enjoying each other's company. Erza and Mira went to the guild and informed the master about everything and that they would be staying with Lucy for the night. Master immediately agreed upon hearing that one of his children was emotionally hurt. He was furious to say the least. He always thought Sting and Lucy would end up getting married with babies running around the guild.

Unbeknownst to them, Laxus had heard everything. He wanted to storm down to Sabertooth and shock that asshole into oblivion. But he kept his cool since he didn't want Lucy to hate him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Timeskip 2 months later]

[Rogue's POV]

Within the first week after the breakup, Rogue went to visit Lucy apologizing for his friend's behaviour. Though Natsu was ready to beat Rogue for even daring to show his face to them, Lucy stopped him saying it wasn't his fault. Rogue really liked Lucy as a friend and as Sting's girlfriend. She brought out the best in him, she changed him for good. But then Sting left her without realizing that it would be the biggest mistake he'd ever make. Rogue kept his distance from Sting and Yukino ever since Sting told him the reason for their break up. Even Lector and Frosch were sad. Frosch cried but it was even more shocking for both Sting and Rogue to see Lector cry. They loved Lucy dearly. After seeing Lector cry, it was like something stirred inside Sting that day because he knew very well that Lector never gets attached to anyone except with him, Frosch and Rogue. And to see him cry for Lucy, it was something new. Sting didn't come out of his room the whole day. He did look a little broken. Rogue couldn't believe that they hurt the nicest and most forgiving person to ever grace upon Earthland. He knew Sting would regret, though he didn't realise it yet. And when he does, he would be there to tell him "I told you so" because he deserves it.

Rogue had been visiting Fairytail on daily basis since he still don't want to see or talk to the new couple. He became quiet good friends with the fairies, partying and going on missions together.

One day after the mission with his friends, Rogue went back to his place that he shares with Sting. Upon arriving, he saw Sting sitting in the living room in deep thoughts. He just passed him by pretending as if he didn't see him.

Sting sees him and calls "Rogue?"

* * *

[Sting's POV]

Lately I've been thinking a lot about Lucy. Maybe it's just coz we had been together for so long that it just feels weird now. Yeah, nothing else. I don't love her. I love Yukino. Right? Yeah. Yukino. Not Lucy. I ain't regretting. Just feeling nostalgic that's all.

While in deep thoughts, I heard the front door open and knew it was Rogue. He doesn't acknowledge me and passes by. Ever since I told him about the breakup, he hasn't talked to me or Yukino properly. He hasn't been at the guild much either. I wondered where he used to disappear that was until I realised his smell was mixed with the fairies. He smelled like Lucy too. I questioned him and he didn't deny. He said he'd been visiting his friends. It hurt me when my bestfriend described them as his 'friends'. I didn't know breaking up with Lucy would affect this much. Rogue and Frosch hasn't been the same since. Heck, even Lector. To say I was shock is an understatement when Lector cried. I still remember his pained look when he asked, "Sting-kun, why did you break up with Fairy-san? I don't want to be without her. I miss her. Please bring her back Sting-kun". And all I could do was lock myself inside my room and recall what had happened.

Before disappearing into his room, I called him out "Rogue?"

He stopped and turned around looking at me with a stoic expression and asks, "What do you want Sting?"

"Where were you?" I ask him though I know his answer.

He raises an eyebrow in a way of saying 'like hell you don't know'. Still he answers "Fairytail"

Without thinking, I questioned "How's Lucy?"

"Good", he answers irritated.

 _Good? That's it? So she's been doing fine without me. That's good._

"Okay!"

Though deep down, his heart shattered a bit without him realising it.

As Rogue turns to leave, hoping he'd say yes I ask, "Say Rogue, would you like to go out with me and Yukino tomorrow?"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Going out tomorrow."

"With whom?"

"Friends"

"Can we tag along?"

Rogue scoffs, "Nope"

"Why?"

He stares at me like I'm insane and asks, "Do you wish to die so soon?"

I look at him confused and irritated, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if you want to die by the hands of Titania, Salamander, Demon Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray and the Lightning Slayer for ruining a perfectly planned birthday gathering for Lucy, then by all means tag along." says Rogue with sarcasm laced in his voice.

That made me speechless. Ofcourse I haven't forgotten the threats they made when I proposed to Lucy. I gulp. Seeing me sweating bullets, Rogue smirks and leaves. Damn you Rogue!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Lucy's POV]

It has been nearly two months now after the break up. I'm slowly recovering, though I still think of our times together sometimes. I did love him with all my heart. But I've finally let go and I'm moving on with my life. That chapter of my life is over. Even if he wants to get back, who's to say he won't leave again after a year or so for some other girl. I ain't taking chances. So no more looking back.

During those past months, my friends have been a great help. They helped me get through the pain without rushing me. I was surprised when Rogue apologized. I thought he'd always stick by Sting's side. Now we're all great friends with him. He never talk about Sting or Yukino infront of me. He knew how much it would hurt me. Still, to think one of my close friend, Yukino, would do that to me. Though I don't blame them and I won't.

Shaking off the bad memories from my head, I head to my other home, Fairytail.

Ofcourse the guild is noisy, brawling and partying. Heh! As lively as ever. As I enter the guild, they all shout 'Happy Birthday' together and wishing me. Yes, today is my birthday and I'm finally 21. They rush towards me, hugging me and giving me presents.

I smile at them with tears of joys in my eyes "Everyone, Thank you so much. I love you all."

After talking to all my friends and storing my presents away, I head straight towards the bar "Hey Mira"

"Hey Lucy, Happy Birthday." says Mira and hugs me. "The usual?"

I grin at her, "Thanks Mira. And yeah, you know me too well."

While waiting for my drink, Laxus comes along and greets me, "Yo Blondie"

"You know you're blonde too Sparky" I stick out my tongue at him. He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

Laxus and I are more close now than before. He too was there for me when I was suffering. He would always sit with me, we'd talk about random stuffs and he would usually tease me. Everyone was shocked to see Laxus openly talking and laughing with me since he seem so closed off and only talk with Raijinshu and his Grandpa.

Laxus takes out a small wrapped up box and hands it to me, "Happy Birthday Blondie"

I smile at him and hug him tightly. "Thank you Laxus"

"Open it", he says.

And so I opened it and inside is the most beautiful gold necklace I've ever seen with a star and a lightning shaped lockets. This must have cost him a fortune. I look up at him and hug him again "Its so beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Come here. Hold your hair up. Let me put it on for you."

I did what he told me to do while blushing madly. While this was happening, we didn't realise the whole guild had stopped whatever they were doing and was now looking at us. We were both blushing, looking at each other and smiling. We only looked away when we heard the boys suddenly cooing and the girls awwing and squealing.

With a "tch", he all but ran up to the second floor with tint of pink on his cheeks.

All the girls rushes towards me, admiring the necklace.

Mira hands me my smoothie and says, "Ne, ne Lucy. I think Laxus likes you." The girls around us nodding in agreement.

"What? No. We're just friends." I deny them.

Levy chirps in, saying "But the blushes on both your cheeks says something else"

I try to cover my cheeks with my hand, shaking my head.

"Ofcourse he likes you. Look at the necklace. It has star and lightning shaped lockets. Yours and his' elements. Together." says Mira wiggling her eyebrows.

Suddenly she has hearts in her eyes and starts muttering something along the lines of 'blonde haired babies with brown eyes' or 'blonde haired babies with grey eyes'. Ugh! Mirrrraaaaaaa...

Now all the girls are laughing at my expense. Mira recovers and says with an evil glint in her eyes, "Now don't tell me you never noticed him before?!"

Ofcourse I have. I'd have to be blind not to notice him. I mean..look at him. His body, muscles. Oh! He's downright sexy alright. And his scar makes him look all the more sexy. He's got that bad boy look. He has also changed for better. His personality and all. I admit I do have a crush on him but I'm scared to fall in love and get hurt again. And like hell I'd tell all this to Mira, of all people. Well, not now atleast.

Thankfully, before they could interrogate me further, Rogue enters the guild.

* * *

[Normal POV]

The guild doors open and Rogue and Frosch enters. Frosch flies over to Lucy and hugs her to her chest "Happy Birthday, Fairy-san".

Lucy hugs back, pats her head and smiles at her "Thank you Frosch"

Rogue comes along, hugs Lucy and gives her their present, "Happy Birthday Lucy. This is from me and Frosch."

"Aw. Thank you guys" and she hugs Rogue.

Up on the second floor, Laxus clenches his fists and tries to push down the growl threatening to emit from his throat as he watches some other guy hugging his Blondie too long for his liking. Yes you heard him right. HIS Blondie.

After a while, everyone goes back to their usual self, drinking, fighting and having fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[Laxus's POV]

I was looking at Blondie when Natsu and Gray reached the bar and sat, with Lucy in between them. Natsu had his left arm around her waist and Gray had his right arm around her shoulders, talking animatedly among themselves. I gritted my teeth trying to calm myself from punching the daylight out of those two assholes. Always going around touching her. I growl, narrowing my eyes at them. Somehow Gajeel, Rogue and Natsu heard me growl and they look at each other, then at me and smirks. Ofcourse everyone knows I like Lucy. I think she's the only one oblivious to it. I had decided to confess to her today. I know she might still be recovering but I want her to be mine already. So that's why I talked to our friends and told them about my plan. I did get burned, freezed and cut but it was worth it. For her. After I told her teammates about how long I've loved her, they noticed that I was serious about her and hesitantly agreed but not before threatening me.

Having enough of witnessing the bastards touching MY Blondie, I head towards the bar.

"Don't you think its time to go?" I ask them, quite pissed and annoyed.

We had planned to go for picnic to the famous known park at Hargeon for Blondie's birthday.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up. Lets go." exclaims the flaming idiot, pumping his fist.

She laughs then looks at me and smiles that heart melting smile of hers and says "Yeah, Lets go."

I could literally feel butterflies in my stomach seeing her smile at me like that.

* * *

[Normal POV]

So they said goodbye to the guild and headed out to the station.

After arriving to the park, they talked, ate food and played games. They were all either sitting or lying down on the blanket talking, when suddenly Laxus stood up and pulled Lucy along with him and says, "Blondie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure"

While leading her some place, their friends gives a thumbs up to Laxus. Lucy had no idea what he wanted to talk about but was rather feeling nervous and shy. After some distance away from their friends, Laxus faced her, "Lucy, I want to tell you something. Please hear me out first okay?" It was a way of telling her not to interrupt in between and she understood so she nods.

Taking a deep breath, he looks at her intensely for a minute then says, "Lucy I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you ever since the tenrou incident. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't coz I knew I didn't deserve you then since I still hadn't forgiven myself for what I had done in the past to you and everyone else, even though you had all welcomed me back with open arms. After the GMG, I finally had the courage to confess to you. But you know where that led to. He beat me to it. So I couldn't do anything but watch you be with him. It hurt me so much but it was worth seeing you happy. I tried going on longer missions to numb the pain but it had all been in vain. Now, I know it hasn't been that long since your breakup and that I shouldn't be selfish and give you time. But truth be told, I'm scared. I'm scared that if I wait any longer I might lose you to someone else again. And I don't ever wanna go through that pain again. I know that because of him, you might have lost your trust in guys. But I'm no mere boy like him or the other guys. I'm a grown man Lucy. And I will keep my word. So, please give me a chance to show you how much I love you. I swear on my life that I will never ever betray or cheat on you. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me now. You can take your time. I'm willing to show you my feelings for you. But I want and need you to be mine. I want to call you mine. I don't have the heart to lose you again. So Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

He closes his eyes and waits for her to answer, holding his breath, praying to God to let her accept him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During the entire time, Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. That Laxus loves her? Since Tenrou? She was happy. Ofcourse she liked him but she was scared to get hurt again. So she pushed her feelings down. But now Laxus has touched the most sensitive subject to her and made her doubts clear. She was glad that she started tearing up.

Laxus, on smelling her tears, opens his eyes and starts to panic thinking he had said something wrong.

Then suddenly Lucy launches herself at him and hugs him tightly. She nods vigorously and says "Yes."

Laxus was shocked at first not knowing what to say. Finally he lets everything sink in. He was ecstatic. He laughs out loud and hugs her back just as tightly. After a minute or two, he pulls back, leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back with equal passion.

"I love you so much Lucy" he whispers, nuzzling his face into her neck.

After being in each other embrace for a while, they head back to where their friends were, holding hands, Laxus smiling widely and Lucy blushing.

Upon seeing them arrive, they all jump up and asks in unison, "So?"

Seeing Laxus smiling widely and nodding, Mira, Levy and Lisanna starts jumping up and down squealing. The boys congratulating Laxus and teasing them both. After they all calmed down, they sat and resumed talking.

While this was happening, they didn't see Sting and Yukino approach. Neither did the duo notice them.

Suddenly, Sting tensed up and turned to his right and sees Rogue with the fairies.

"Rogue?" Sting calls out.

Sting couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rogue laughing, smiling and talking? He hardly smiles let alone laugh with him or at the guild.

Finally noticing Sting and Yukino, they all glare at the duo except for Lucy. She just kept ignoring them. Noticing the tense air around them, Rogue gets up and says "Guys, lets head back. Its getting late." Everyone nods and gets ready to leave. Natsu, though pissed, decided not to cause a scene infront of Lucy and shouts "Yosh! The last one to reach the station has to treat dinner. Luce, lets go"

He starts pulling her but Laxus pulls her back to his chest, scowling at Natsu.

"What the hell Laxus" Natsu yells.

Laxus, ignoring Natsu's rant, turns to Lucy, winks at her and says, "Hold on tight, Blondie"

Lucy laughs and wraps her arms around his waist. She then turns to her friends and gives them a thumbs up, still laughing she says, "See you guys at the station. Looking forward to the dinner" and in a lightning flash, Laxus teleports them away.

"Shit! Happy, Lets go" exclaims Natsu.

"Aye sir" Happy then flies them away.

One by one they all leave, only Rogue, Erza and Gray left behind.

When they were about to leave, Yukino calls out "Erza-sama!"

Erza turns around swiftly, sword appearing on her hand. Pointing it at them, she glares hard and says "Don't. Lucy made us promise not to hurt you so I'm keeping my word. But if you push me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

When Sting was about to say something, she cuts him off "Sting Eucliffe, you promised. You promised infront of us and her entire family that you'd always love her and never hurt her. And what did you do? Break her heart that's what. She loved you so much. She was so happy. She was willing to do anything for you. She said so herself. Tch. You never deserved her. Do you know what she said when we were about to hunt you down for making her cry? She said it wasn't your fault that you fell in love with someone else. That if you're happy then she's happy too. She made us promise not to hurt you."

Sting was left speechless. Staring at Erza wide eyed. 'Lucy loved me that much?' he asks himself.

Erza then turns her gaze to Yukino, "And YOU. You knew how much she loved him. She also thought of you as one of her closest friend. Did you forget? She was willing to trade herself to Future Rogue to save you when he was going to sacrifice you. That's how much your friendship meant to her. And this is how you repay her? I never thought you would both stoop so low, betraying friends. Be thankful to Lucy that you're still alive. If she hadn't stopped us, Fairytail would've been out for your blood and it would've been your funeral."

"And one last thing" says Erza to Sting with a serious face, dark aura around her and continues, "Don't even think about talking to her, seeing her or even breathing the same air around her. She now has someone to make her happy and forget about you. So if I hear that you so much as even hurt a hair on her head, so help me God, I will KILL you. Hurt her, whether it be emotionally, mentally or physically and I swear by my honor as a Knight, I will seek vengeance and deal retribution."

"Come on, Lets go guys" and with that they leave the duo standing shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[Sting's POV]

Seeing her laugh and smile like that, it stirred something inside me. When they noticed us, she didn't even look at me. I kept staring at her and from the corner of my eyes, I could see the lightning slayer's hard gaze on me. When he followed my line of sight, he scowled at me and pulled Lucy closer to him. I glared back at him with same intensity, tightening my jaw. Yes, I was pissed seeing them so close. Why were they sitting so close to each other? Who's he to her? Clearly not her guy? No I don't think so. Lucy still loves me I'm sure.

When the Lightning slayer called her Blondie and pulled her to his chest and seeing how she held onto him, I was beyond pissed. Who does he think he is, calling her 'Blondie'. Only I call her Blondie and touch her like that, bastard!

I was about to march right upto them and rip Lucy away from him. But then they teleported away, much to my dismay.

After most of them left, I was about to call Rogue to ask about Lucy and that bastard, not caring in the world that Yukino was with me. But she suddenly called Erza-san. After hearing what she had to say, I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I was upset, angry and jealous. Upset coz of how Lucy defended me even after I hurt her and that she LOVED me. In past tense. Angry coz Erza-san said she had someone else to make her forget me. I'm pretty fucking sure it's that lightning bastard. And jealous coz some other guy was holding my lucy the way I used to. She seemed happy with him, in his arms. No, I will not let this happen. I'll win her back. She can't be with anyone else but me.

I didn't notice when they had left. Even Rogue went with them. I was growling in anger and jealousy. I wasn't going to let a guy come and take my Lucy away from me.

Yukino was now staring at me. I can see that she's ashamed and scared. Ashamed for betraying her friends. And scared that I'll be leaving her. I thought I loved this girl. I left my Lucy for her. What the fuck is wrong with me? And Lucy just agreed without arguing with me for my happiness, even though she was hurt. I love her. I love Lucy. Not Yukino. I know that Lucy deserves to be happy but I'm selfish and I want her back.

I just leave Yukino there saying I wasn't feeling well. I didn't care that she was crying.

After reaching home, I was waiting for Rogue to get back. He finally got home after what felt like hours. I followed him to his room.

Rogue rubs his temple and sighs "What do you want?" he asks.

"That lightning slayer. What's he to Lucy?"

He smirks and asks, "And you care why?"

Tsk. What have the fairies done to the emotionless Rogue!

"Coz she's mine" I simply stated.

He snorts then chuckles darkly "I don't think so. As far as I'm aware, you left her for Yukino. And also she's the lightning slayer's woman now."

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yell. I was now breathing harshly.

How could she stop loving me? How could she love someone else? Oh God. Oh God! This is all my fault. No, she cannot move on from me. She can't not love me.

Rogue returns to his emotionless self and says "You've ruined your chance Sting. If I were you, I'd leave them be. Trust me when I say you don't wanna anger Fairytail more than you already have, especially Lucy's boyfriend."

He then shuts his door on my face.

I stomp back to my room, thrashing everything on my way and punching the wall. No way in hell I'm giving her up. I ain't gonna let some fucking bastard take her away from me. I'm gonna get her back. No one touches what's mine. She's mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[Normal POV]

The next morning, Sting wakes up with a throbbing headache. He had drank out of sheer frustration, anger and what seemed to be a need to numb himself from yesterday's events.

"Ughh... Dammit" he groans, pressing his temple and pulling his hair.

He rubs his face with his hands and sighs heavily. Standing up, he goes to the bathroom and takes a shower.

After some minutes, he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stands infront of the mirror reflecting on past memories. He remembers how Lucy would get flushed and smile shyly at him when she sees him in nothing but a towel and the way he would enjoy teasing her.

He exhales loudly and runs his fingers through his hair, gripping it tight.

"Fuck" he curses.

He sits on the edge of the bed with his hands resting on his knees, "I need to see her. But gotta be careful. Don't wanna face her friends' wrath." he mutters to himself.

After devising a plan, he dresses up and heads towards the kitchen. Seeing Rogue sitting on the chair drinking coffee, he greets him "Mornin"

"Going somewhere?" asks Rogue.

Sting nods and says, "Got some things to take care of."

Rogue narrows his eyes at him, "Tell me you're not going to Magnolia!"

Stings stays silent, sipping his coffee.

"Sting, I'm warning you. Even if you're my bestfriend, I won't hesitate to beat you if you hurt her again. Lucy has become like a sister to me and I won't just stand and watch you break her. Not again." he says harshly.

Sting abruptly stands up, pushing his chair back, "She loves me. I know she does. She'll accept me back in a heartbeat if I ask her for another chance. You'll see." he shouts back.

Rogue slowly gets up, trying very hard not to punch his so-called twin, "Then what about Yukino? Is she not your girlfriend? The one you chose over Lucy! Or do you enjoy going around playing with their hearts?" he questions.

Sting was about to retort back when they heard a knock on the front door.

Huffing, Sting watches as Rogue opens the door.

"H..Hi Rogue. Uh can I come in?" Yukino asks nervously.

He grunts his approval and walks out the door. She enters, smiling at Sting and leans in to kiss him but he turns away.

"We need to talk." states Sting.

She knew what he wanted to say, she saw it coming..she did notice the way he looked at Lucy and the other guy yesterday, jealousy clearly written on his face.

Taking a deep breath, she whispers, "Uh-huh?"

"I...look, I'm sorry for doing this to you, for hurting you but I love Lucy." he says softly.

Tears streaming down her face, she asks, "Why? You said you love me. You left her for me. Why now?"

"Look Yukino, I made a mistake okay? I thought I loved you. But I don't. Can't you just accept that?" he yells, feeling agitated.

"No." she shouts back.

"What?"

"I said no. I know what we did to Lucy was wrong but I love you Sting. Please don't leave me." she cries, kneeling on the floor.

After some silence, he says "I'm sorry" and with that he walks out on her, leaving her crying. Again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[Lucy's POV]

Yesterday when I saw Sting and Yukino, I was scared that my feelings for him would resurface seeing them together, holding hands. It didn't though and boy, was I relieved! I did feel a little sad, not coz I missed him but because they betrayed me.

I was glad that Laxus was by my side, holding me.

Here we are now lying beside each other on my bed, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his chest.

"Lucy?" he whispers.

"Hmm?"

He inhales deeply and says, "You smell so good." He playfully runs his nose back and forth in my hair, making me laugh.

"Laxus, stop smelling me." I smack his arms lightly.

He grins at me and pecks on my lips. At first it was just a soft touch but his kiss deepens, pulling me closer if that's even possible.

He pulls away and looks straight into my eyes.

"I love the way you fit so perfectly in my arms" he says, sighing contently.

He was about to kiss me again when he was knocked off of me by none other than Sting who had decided to show up by sneaking in through the window.

"Get your fucking hands off her, bastard!" Sting yells.

Laxus stands up, lightning beginning to spark around his body. Enraged, he says "You don't have the fuckin' right to tell me what to do with MY WOMAN" emphasizing the last part.

Shaking in anger, Sting raises his fist ready to launch himself at Laxus.

"STING!" I yell.

He turns around and looks at me, "Lucy!"

Laxus, seeing me angry, comes to stand by my side and pulls me to his side, rubbing my shoulders. His smell and soft touches calms me down.

"What are you doing here Sting?" I ask him.

I'm only seconds away from giving in to anger and Lucy-Kicking him.

"What do you mean? I came to see you Lucy." he replies casually.

I gawk at him. Is he crazy? "Why?"

"Coz I miss you. I need to talk to you." he takes a step towards me, eyeing Laxus's hands on me.

Laxus growls at him, tightening his hold on me. I look up at him and says "Laxus, can you give us a minute?"

Laxus swiftly turns his head and stares at me, confusion and pain visible on his face. I could see the panic in his eyes and my heart aches seeing him like this.

I quickly kiss him on his lips. Cupping his cheeks, I whisper "Don't worry Laxus. I'm not leaving you" I assure him.

He nods hesitantly and says, "I'll be out in the living room, babe."

The whole time, Sting was watching us in pure anger, grinding his teeth.

Laxus levels his harsh gaze back at Sting. "Try anything funny and I'll beat the fuckin' daylight out of you." he threatens Sting.

Kissing the top of her head, he walks out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

[Normal POV]

After Laxus leaves the room, Lucy looks at Sting "What do you want?"

He steps infront of her, "Baby, I mi.."

"Lucy" she interrupts.

He looks at her confused, "Huh?"

Sighing, she pinches the bridge of her nose and says, "My name is Lucy. Now, go on. What were you saying?"

"Um..Lucy, I miss you. I'm sorry for leaving you. I wasn't thinking straight and I regret it a lot."

She raises an eyebrow and asks sarcastically, "You weren't 'thinking straight' for two months?"

"Look bab..I mean Lucy...I made a terrible mistake. I hurt you and made you cry. But now I'm here to make everything alright. I love you. Please come back to me."

Lucy looked calm on the outside, but inside she was roaring in anger.

She smiles sweetly at him. Sting takes that as a good sign and was about to hug her when...

"No" says Lucy.

"Wha.."

"No. I'm not some toy that you can throw away anytime you want and then get it back again when you feel like it. Sting, when you left me I couldn't believe, I kept telling myself that it was just a dream and that you'd come back, kiss me and say that everything will be alright. After you broke my heart, I cried myself to sleep every night then wake up and cry again. It became like a daily routine for me. But I never had the heart to blame or hate you. Even though you shattered me, I still loved you."

She closes her eyes, a small smile on her lips and continues, "When I was a mess, my friends and family were always there for me. Laxus was there to help me pick up the pieces. They helped me get through the pain. Helped me move on. And I can't thank them enough for saving me from nearly drowning myself in my sorrows."

She looks at him and says, "Though I have to thank you. If whatever happened didn't happen then I wouldn't have gotten together with Laxus. I'm happy with him. I'm in love with him."

Outside the room, Laxus couldn't express how happy he was. He had heard everything due to his heightened senses. He was grinning like a fool, heart beating fast.

Sting, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she was saying. He grabs her shoulders roughly and shakes her, "Lucy, no, you love me. You cannot love some other guy. I'll take down anyone who gets in between us or tries to take you away from me. Even if its that lightning bastard. You're MINE!" he yells at her.

Lucy stares wide-eyed, terrified of his behavior.

"Let go of me" she tries to push Sting away.

When Sting was about to forcefully kiss her, Laxus enters the room looking deadly as ever and pushes him away from Lucy.

Laxus holds her within his arms and asks in concern "Are you okay baby?"

Lucy could only nod, tears forming in her eyes. Laxus then pulls her behind him and faces Sting.

"You have some nerve touching my woman, kid!" he says in a calm tone.

"She's not yours." Sting yells and leaps towards Laxus.

Laxus simply stands in his spot and raises his lightning coated fist and punches him right on his face.

Right then, Natsu enters Lucy's bedroom through the window.

"What the hell are you doing here you fuckin' asshole!" shouts Natsu, fire emitting as he clenches his fist.

He hits Sting on his jaw sending him flying through the window. He follows suit, ready to beat him to death.

Lucy was panicking. Laxus hugged her, comforting her. He pecks her on her forehead and says, "Hey. It's okay baby. Natsu will be able to handle him. Trust him okay?"

She nods and hugs him tightly, burying her face in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Outside Lucy's apartment, Natsu and Sting were facing off each other. Natsu was trying real hard to keep his anger in check which he found quite challenging while Sting was infuriated. For the first time, Natsu actually thought before diving straight into the fight; for the sake of his best friend, he calmed himself down.

After glaring at each other for a while, Natsu calmly states "Sting, I suggest you go back before you get smacked down. Stop butting into her life."

Sting was confused; he had never seen Natsu so calm and collected especially during a fight but he slowly became outraged after hearing what Natsu had just said to him. He lets out a battle cry and charges at Natsu, his fist alight. Natsu dodges and decks him in the face. Sting quickly gets off the ground and readies himself to attack when Natsu advances towards him fast and elbows him in the chin, sending him flying back crashing into a wall. Sting emerges from beneath the rubble and charges forward. They engage in a fierce battle for some time, with Natsu having the upper hand. Right when Sting was about to exhale a roar at Natsu, Rogue steps in.

"Sting! That's enough." He yells angrily at him.

Sting stops in his track and frowns at Rogue "Rogue, why are you siding with them? I'm your best friend. Your brother. You should side with me, not them."

Rogue then comments matter-of-factly "This isn't about you or me or them. It's about Lucy. And like I said to you before, I won't just stand by and watch you break her _again_ when she has finally let go of the pain _you_ caused her."

Sting growls in anger "And I told you I made a mistake. People make mistakes. I want her back. And I'll make her mine."

"The hell you will!" Natsu raises his voice, slowing losing his cool.

Rogue was agitated "Sting, stop this nonsense at once and let's go back."

"No. If I have to go through you too, then I will." yells Sting, readying himself again.

Just then "Sting Eucliffe!" The three guys hears Sting's name being called from somewhere along the path and turns their heads towards it.

Natsu immediately pales recognizing the terrifying annoyed voice.

* * *

Erza was furious. All she wanted was to visit Lucy and eat her cake peacefully while chatting with her. But then she noticed the one person she never wished to see around again. She looked ready to kill; re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, summoning a large amount of swords and pointing it at Sting. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain what you're doing here and why I shouldn't kill you." she growls dangerously at him.

Sting gulps nervously.

"Look, I just came here to talk to Lucy." he replies calmly but inside he was trying to keep his heartbeat normal knowing that Natsu and Rogue would be able to hear it.

"Not good enough." Erza gives him a black look.

Rogue decides to cut in, feeling pity for his idiot friend "Erza, spare him just this once. I'll take him out of here and make sure he doesn't return again."

"What? No. I said I came here to talk to Lucy. I'm not going anywhere until she gets back with me." shouts Sting, slightly exhausted. He was a little worn down from his previous fight with Natsu which was totally one-sided since Natsu was repeatedly hitting him.

Erza's gaze darkens "What did you just say?"

"Sting, Shut the fuck up!" Rogue glares at Sting, then hits a pressure point on his neck making his fall unconscious. Sting clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Erza, Natsu. I'll take him back now. I apologize on his behalf."

Erza sighs exasperatedly and says, "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize. But make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble like today. It's only because you're our friend that I listened to you. This is the first and last time."

Rogue nods, thanking them and walks away dragging a knocked out Sting along.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Rogue sits by the fireplace in their living room thinking back to everything, he hears Sting groaning and watches as he gets up the couch with his hands rubbing his neck.

Sting abruptly stands up and shouts "What the hell Rogue!" his nose flaring.

Rogue stares at him all business-like and orders him flatly "Sit down."

"No. I'm going back."

"Sit. Down. Now." Rogue repeats his words slowly but sharply. Fortunately, Sting knew when to stop and listen when it comes to a serious Rogue.

"Sting, let me tell you something only Frosch knows and no one else." Rogue begins when Sting finally sits down.

"Listen, I don't ha.." Sting was saying something when Rogue cuts him off by continuing.

"I was in love with Lucy even before you laid your eyes on her." says Rogue in one go.

Sting snaps his head up to look at him; his mouth hanging open, he stutters "Y..You WHAT?"

Rogue simply ignores his screech "When you told me you loved her and proposed to her that night, it pained me very much. But I just discarded the feelings since all I cared for was her happiness and she did seem genuinely happy with you. Though it hurt me to see you guys together always, I pushed down the love and pain not just for her but for you too."

By now, Sting's sole attention was on Rogue listening intently, debating whether or not to believe him. But he knew Rogue wasn't the type to joke around about such things even if he wanted him to behave and act right. All he could do was blink owlishly and stare open-mouthed at Rogue as he continued on with his story.

Rogue rests his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands, looking at Sting from the corner of his eyes "I could see the changes in you. She used to bring out the best in you. Apart from all your cocky smirks and fake grins, she made you really smile and glow in happiness. Anyone in our guild could witness to that. Then slowly after a year, I was able to let go of her because it was worth it, seeing her happy and so much in love with you. So I did what Lucy did for you. I let go of my love for her happiness. I never told her about my feelings. After that we became close friends, never looking past that."

Sting knew that Rogue was right; he was indeed very happy with her. But he fell out of love with Lucy, or so he thought. He acted hastily without thinking twice. And now he regrets what he did and wants her back. But she was someone else's now.

Rogue then glares menacingly at Sting "Then the next thing I know, you break her heart. I was furious. I won't lie, at first I thought I might get a chance to finally make her mine. But I couldn't. It just didn't feel right anymore. She became a close friend and a sister to me."

Just imagining Lucy with Rogue was making his blood boil in anger. Sting growls low in his throat.

Rogue closes his eyes and sighs "So I'm requesting you not to cause her more pain. I understand what she's feeling because I went through the same once. She might act strong but on the inside, she's still hurt. And for her to see you again so early, her happy and pained memories with you would've come rushing back to her."

Sting clenches his eyes shut as he runs both his hands over his hair, exhaling harshly. He didn't want to see her in pain. But he didn't want her to be with anyone else but him either. He was selfish that way. He wanted her back. He needed to make her his' again.

Rogue saw the stubborn look cross over Sting's face and says, "Sting, if she's meant to be with you she'll return. If not, she was never yours to begin with. You and I both know her very well. Even if the world is against something she wants, she doesn't care. She fights for it. So let her choose what she wants and needs."

As Rogue finishes with his lectures, he stands up and walks towards his room, slamming the door shut behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

[NORMAL POV]

A few days after the incident, everything returned to how it was before Sting happened. Laxus and Lucy were resting at home after one of their usual guild parties the previous night. They had gotten home late and drunk and they were having a bad hangover the following day. As they lay together on the couch, with Lucy on Laxus' lap, he nuzzles his cheek on top of her head and murmurs, "Hey babe?"

Feeling lazy and still sleepy, Lucy hums in response with her eyes closed.

"I just remembered. I have to go on a mission with the team today. We'll be back tomorrow morning. You want to come?" asks Laxus, lazily drawing circles on her thigh.

Lucy yawns and mutters, "Nah. I think I'll just take rest today and try to finish my book later."

He nods and says, "Alright." He then lifts her off his lap and places her on the couch beside him. He stands up, stretching his hands up "Well, I have to go now. It's already 10:20 and I have to meet up with the rest at the station at 11:00."

"Hm. Okay. Have fun. And be careful." Lucy stands tip toe and kisses him and says, "I love you."

He kisses her back lovingly and hugs her, with his hands around her waist "I will. And I love you too." Kissing her forehead, he picks his coat from the chair. As he heads towards the door, he calls out "I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

"Bye." yells Lucy as Laxus steps outside the apartment. Sighing, she heads back to her room and climbs on to her bed, deciding to take a nap.

* * *

Later that noon after her short sleep, Lucy spent her day writing her book and then went out to buy groceries for dinner in the evening. She then cooked for herself and Team Natsu since they decided to barge in to her home again. After dinner, the girls excitedly talked about clothes and shoes, making plans to have a girls day out soon and then go shopping; while Natsu and Gray fought, and later Erza bonking their heads together repeatedly in fury because they accidentally dropped her cake. Lucy, Wendy and Lisanna were laughing at the boys' misfortune, with Happy snickering and Charla sighing in exasperation. A little while later, they all decided to call it a night and everyone went home.

Lucy was in the bathroom washing her face when Happy enters, looking nervous. As she wipes her face with a towel, she asks in concern "What's wrong Happy?"

"Lushee, will you get mad at me and kick me if I tell you that I want to sleep here with you tonight?" asks Happy, looking up at her with a wide-eyed, appealingly innocent gaze.

Affected by his cuteness, she looks at him lovingly and picks him up "Ofcourse not. But what about Natsu?"

"He usually sleeps at Lisanna's place nowadays and her bed is uncomfortable unlike yours." pouts Happy cutely.

Giggling, she nods and carries him to her room. She was about to put him to bed when she notices a shadowy figure on her window sill and she gasps out loud in horror.

"What happened Lushee?" whispers Happy in fear.

Not being able to form words, she holds Happy close to her chest with trembling hands as she backs away slowly towards the table where she keeps her keys.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The person jumps inside the room making Lucy scream. Happy was whimpering in fear. Suddenly leaping towards Lucy, he covers her mouth with his hand to muffle her scream and whispers, "Shh...Sshhh.. It's me, Lucy."

Finally noticing him, she slaps his hand away in rage "What the hell are you doing here, Sting? Get out!" she yells at him furiously, pointing towards the door.

"Please calm down, Lucy. I just want to talk to you once and I promise I'll leave after that."

She eyes him warily for a while, then looks down at Happy who was still slightly shaking "Hey Happy, everything is fine. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. Hey, look at me."

He slowly opens his teary eyes and nods. Smiling at him, Lucy says sweetly "There's a fish in the refrigerator. Why don't you go look for it?!"

He beams at her, instantly forgetting whatever had just happened few minutes ago "Aye sir."

Lucy puts him down and watches as he enters the kitchen. Looking back at Sting, she says coldly "Talk. Fast."

"How are you?" he asks, stepping towards her.

She takes a step back, glaring at him "Never better. Why are you here, Sting? I thought I made myself clear that I do not want to see you anymore."

"I know. But Lucy, I miss you so much. Don't you miss me? Us? I know what I did was wrong and trust me, I regret it. I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time and undo everything, I would do it in a heartbeat. These past few days, I have been telling myself that I got what I deserved and that I should just leave you alone and let you be happy. But baby, I can't let you go. I love you so much." mutters Sting, as tears fall from his eyes.

Happy was now standing outside the kitchen, munching on a fish and listening intently. Lucy sighs and explains, "Sting! Please don't do this. What you did to me, that was selfish and cruel, which I can never forget but that doesn't mean I don't forgive you. I'm happy to hear that you've realized what you did was wrong but I can't love you back. I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with someone else now and I couldn't be happier."

Sting was about to say something when Lucy holds her palm out infront of her and shakes her head no. "You should leave."

As he runs a frustrated hand on his hair, he starts walking towards the door. Suddenly stopping in his track, he swiftly turns around and walks up to Lucy. Pulling her to his chest, he forcefully kisses her on her lips. Unknown to Lucy, Laxus had seen them kiss. Though, he didn't hear any of their conversations, neither did he see Happy. He had finished his mission early and was planning on surprising her. He climbed up to sneak into her room when he saw her and Sting kissing. He then storms off, heartbroken and outraged. Ofcourse, Sting knew Laxus was watching. That was his idea; to make Laxus think otherwise.

Lucy was shocked at first since she did not expect the kiss. She then starts squirming and tries to get Sting off of her by pushing his chest away with her hands but in vain since he was a lot stronger than her. Fuming in anger, she bites his lower lip making it bleed which led Sting to pull back, groaning in pain. She then slaps him hard across his face and growls at him, "Leave. Now."

Right after he left, Lucy falls to her knees and starts wiping her lips roughly with the back of her hand. Happy slowly approaches her and stares at her with concern "Lushee, are you okay? Do you want me to call Natsu?"

Wiping away her tears, she whispers "I'm fine Happy. Don't worry. Come on, lets go sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

[NORMAL POV]

The next day at the guild, Laxus was drowning himself in alcohol, brooding alone and not talking to anyone. The guild members were worried and curious wondering what had happened that made Laxus act that way. No one had the courage to face a furious Laxus or to even ask him. The Raijinshu seemed to know the reason but they also looked angry and were not speaking to anyone either.

Mira was the first one to break the silence, making everyone catch their breath "Laxus, what happened?"

Laxus simply glares at her and goes back to drinking, "Refill, Mira" he yells.

Having enough of his behavior and silence, Mira states firmly, "No. You need to tell us what happened. We're worried about you."

Growling, he gets off the stool and pushes it away roughly. He then storms out of the guild, sparks coming out of his body.

Mira sighs in despair and looks back at his team, "Tell us." She simply orders.

Not wanting to face Mirajane's Satan Soul, Freed steps forward to explain. Just when he was about to, Team Natsu enters the guild, chattering and laughing. They look around, finally aware of the tense air "What happened here?" asks Erza.

Lucy, on the other hand, was scanning the guild searching for Laxus. She notices his team mates staring menacingly at her but she simply shrugs it off, her main concern being her boyfriend.

Noticing that he wasn't at the guild, Lucy asks "Hey Freed, where is Laxus?"

Evergreen looked ready to kill. She slowly walks up and growls "Do not act so innocent. You hurt him. We know what you did."

Lucy was confused. She didn't have the slightest idea what they were talking about "What are you talking about?"

"He saw you and Sting kissing." yells Evergreen.

Lucy widens her eyes in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her kissing Sting? But it was the other way around. She needed to explain it to everyone and clear up everything.

"No. Wha.." Lucy shakes her head as she tries to explain. But Freed cuts her off "Lucy, why would you do that to him? Do you know that he was never this serious about anything or anyone but you?"

Lucy puts her hand up and says, "Look, just let me explain."

"What's there to explain! If you wanted Sting, you shouldn't have misled Laxus." says Ever, pointing an accusing finger at Lucy.

Team Natsu did not know how to react. They were all in a stupor while Raijinshu kept blaming Lucy for hurting Laxus and the rest of the guild members looking at her disapprovingly. Snapping out of their shocked state, Natsu, Erza and Gray yells at them to stop accusing her for something she clearly didn't do coz Lucy would never cheat on Laxus. But Laxus' team mates didn't listen to them. They kept blabbing about everything and anything against Lucy.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. They just wouldn't let her explain. She thought they knew her better, that they trusted her, that Laxus trusted her. 'I guess my only real family is my team.' she mentally remarks sadly.

Finally letting her tears stream down, she yells out loud "SHUT UP!"

Shocked by her outburst, everyone stares as she runs out of the guild, crying.

They stay in silence for a while when Happy decides to speak up, "You guys are wrong. That's not what happened." He cries out.

"What do you mean, Happy? How do you know?" asks Master.

"Because I was with her last night when Sting sneaked into her room and forcefully kissed her. I was there when she slapped him and kicked him out. I was there when she fell to her knees and started crying, wiping her lips roughly." mutters Happy, sniffling. He then explains about everything that happened the previous night.

Once again, the guild was shocked. Everyone looked guilty especially the Raijinshu. Natsu's eyes spat fire as he narrows his eyes at Laxus' team.

He growls out, "I don't care if you are family. If anything happens to Luce, you won't live to see another sunset." He then dashes out of the guild literally on fire, with his team not far behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Laxus leans his head on the wall, punching his fist against it as he listens to Happy explaining the whole incident. He was heading to a bar when Lucy's smell hits his nose and he couldn't help going back just to see her once. As he stands outside the guild's back door, he hears his team mates criticizing her. He wanted to stop them but he did not have the heart to face Lucy knowing she cheated on him. But now he felt like the biggest jerk on Earthland. He should've known better. He should have trusted her enough to know that she'd never cheat on him, that she loves him. Now he made everyone accuse her wrongly. He'd deal with his big-mouthed team mates later. Right now, he needed to find his girl.

As he rushes to her apartment to apologize to her, he sees Team Natsu minus Lucy outside her place.

"Where's Lucy? I need to talk to her." he says in a hurry.

"No, you don't!" Natsu snaps at him. "I'm sick and tired of you all treating her this way. I know you were outside when Lucy had to silently take in all the blame your team put on her. You know Lucy would never hurt anyone after what she went through herself. But you didn't stand up for her. You simply let everyone criticize her, judge her when she needed you the most. And now, we can't find her." He says, raising his voice at the end.

"What do you mean you can't find her? Do you know where she might be?" asks Laxus in panic.

Veins popped out on Natsu's forehead in seething rage as he growled, "Oh I know where she is. But I'm not telling you. She doesn't need more problems right now."

Laxus grabs Natsu's shirt and yanks him roughly, "Don't mess with me, Natsu. Tell me where she is. NOW!"

Natsu simply pushes his hands away and glares at him. "YOU don't mess with me. She needs us, her real family. Not you. You're the last person she needs to see right now."

"Natsu, calm down." says Erza, putting her hand on his shoulder. She stares at Laxus for a while and sighs, "Look Laxus, Natsu is right. She won't want to see you now. Let us find her and talk to her first. Then we'll see what happens. Okay?"

"No" Laxus growls, "You can't stop me from seeing her."

"After I find her, I just might take her away and hide her from you." Natsu taunts him, leveling his harsh glare at Laxus.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Laxus was shaking visibly in fury, his fists tightly clenched.

Seeing as Laxus was starting to lose it, Erza steps in between "NATSU!" she stares at him angrily, threatening him to say another word. Shifting her gaze back at Laxus, she says "Laxus, stop being selfish. This isn't about you. Lucy has gone through enough and the last thing she needs is to see the person who she thought trusted her but clearly didn't." She glares at Laxus.

In the meantime while Erza was trying to talk some sense into Laxus, they didn't see Natsu and Happy flying away. Finally noticing their absence, Laxus growls "Where is Natsu?"

Gray sighs "He's gone." he states matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you stop him?" asks Erza in agitation.

"No matter what you say to Laxus, he would have followed us anyway. So they went alone. And I'm sorry but I have to agree with Natsu on this. My sister needs some time away from all this bullshit. She has had enough." says Gray, as he starts walking away towards the guild.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : A longer chapter as requested by**

 **Xxx-anime4life-xxX**

 **Hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

 **CHAPTER 18**

After the rest of Team Natsu left, Laxus tries to sniff out Natsu and Happy's scent so he could follow them. Deep down, he knew they were right, that Lucy needed some time to herself but he wanted to see her, to apologize to her, to hold her. Failing to catch their scent, Laxus huffs and sits outside Lucy's apartment waiting for her, just in case she decided to show up. He was angry and scared; angry at his team and himself for not trusting her in the first place. He should have known better. And scared that Lucy might leave him. Just thinking about it felt like a knife twisting deep inside his gut. Choking back his tears, he willed himself to stop thinking such thoughts. He didn't even wanna know what might happen to him if Lucy broke up with him because of his own foolish and stubborn behavior.

He props his elbows on his knees and lowers his head down as he tugs his hair hard with both his hands. "What went wrong?" He whispers shakily as he tries to muffle his sobs. He shut his eyes, picturing Lucy's beautiful face. "Lucy!" A longing in his voice.

In an instant, he snaps his eyes open. A dangerous glint in his eyes that promised pain as he suddenly remembers the main cause for his relationship fallout.

"STING!" He growls out menacingly, slowly standing up on his feet. Oh, he would show the fuckin' bastard why he shouldn't mess with him or even dare to touch what's his'.

* * *

Leaning down, Lucy dusts off the dirt and dry leaves from her parents' gravestones. She puts down a bouquet of flowers each for them. Whenever she was sad, she would always visit her parents' grave. She sighs as a stubborn tear slides down from her eye.

"Mom. Dad. I miss you." She smiles shakily as her lips trembles. "I wish you were here to tell me that everything is going to be okay."

She starts crying uncontrollably and hugs herself. "I..I thought they trusted me. I was happy to have another family after you both left me. But I feel so alone right now."

After a while, Lucy tries to calm down by taking deep breaths. She then looks up the sky, "Mama, I don't understand. Is something wrong with me? Am I viewing everything the wrong way? Is that why people leave me so easily?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Luce." says a familiar voice behind her.

Lucy didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Without shifting her gaze away from the sky, she smiles slightly.

Natsu knew that whenever Lucy felt down, she'd always visit her parents so the first place they headed for was the graveyard. And he was right. He noticed Lucy kneeling by her parents' graves. Seeing her, Happy was about to fly to her but Natsu stops him. Happy stares back at him with a look of confusion. However, Natsu simply shakes his head. Deciding to give her some time, he stands a few feet away from her and listens as she cries and speaks. He grits his teeth when he hears her questioning herself. He knew her too well. She was blaming herself for everything that had happened. She was just so innocent and kind and forgiving. She always see good in people. Even though some people treat her wrongly, she would forgive them and instead conclude that it could have been something she did that made them angry and act that way in the first place, though she doesn't even know what herself. Natsu loved Lucy for who she was but sometimes he would get so angry at her for always blaming herself for everything when she hasn't done anything wrong.

Natsu and Happy walks up to her and sits beside her. His gaze turns soft and he gently drapes his hand over her shoulders and pulls her close. "C'mere!"

Lucy instantly hugs him and breaks down in tears. As Natsu silently holds her, Happy climbs up on Lucy's lap and nuzzles his face on her stomach and whimpers with tears in his own eyes as he watches Lucy cry. She pulls Happy in between her and Natsu and holds them both close.

Her crying eases to soft sobs and snuffles. She thanks whatever God looking down on them for sending Natsu and Happy into her life. Without them, she would be lost.

"Lucy, nothing is wrong with you." Natsu repeats again. "The guild..Our family..It wasn't that they didn't trust you. They were just shocked which made them react poorly." He assures her. "And even in families, misunderstandings occur. But that doesn't always have to be a bad thing because that's how everyone learns from their mistakes and the bond becomes stronger."

Lucy gazes at Natsu warmly. He scratches the nape of his neck nervously as he chuckles, "Ah! I'm not very good at giving speeches or life lessons. But.." He rests his free hand on top of Happy's head and says, "We promise you, Lucy. No matter what, even if the whole world turns their back on you, you will always have me and Happy. We will always be by your side. Until we die! Maybe even after we die, right Happy?" Natsu grins as he looks at Happy.

Happy raises his paw happily. "Aye! Natsu and I are never leaving you, Lushee. We love you. And also it would just seem so wrong. Who will irritate you, eat your food and sneak into your room to sleep in you soft bed if we don't, so you're stuck with us. Hehe!" Happy giggles.

Lucy laughs at his statement and Natsu and Happy laughs along with her, glad and relieved that Lucy wasn't sad anymore.

Lucy wipes away her tears, laughing. She smiles genuinely and gazes lovingly at them as she places her hands on her chest. "Thank you. I..Thank you for always being there for me, for trusting and believing in me. I love you guys." She then pulls them into a hug again, nuzzling against them.

"Natsu! Lushee is trying to rub off her weirdness on us." Happy remarks playfully.

Natsu laughs as Lucy pinches Happy's cheeks softly and stretches it. "Baka neko!"

Feeling much better, Lucy beams at them. "Let's go eat. My treat!" She declares causing Natsu and Happy to cheer happily and Lucy giggling at their antics. Natsu then starts dragging Lucy towards the town with Happy flying above them.

* * *

 **AT THE GUILD**

As the remaining members of Team Natsu enters the rather quiet guild, everyone looks at them expecting some news about where Lucy was, however the group simply ignores them and heads towards an empty table but not before glaring harshly at Raijinshu, making them wince under the glares directed solely at them.

The group were whispering among themselves clearly talking about the incident when Makarov decides to ask the one question that was bothering everyone. "Erza, where is Lucy?"

Erza turns towards him. "She wasn't at her apartment so Natsu and Happy went to find her, Master."

"Why didn't you guys go?" asks Makarov, concerned.

"Because.." Gray starts, "..Laxus would follow us and Lucy doesn't need to see him now. So Natsu and Happy decided to go alone when Laxus didn't notice since he was busy being stubborn and selfish."

Realizing he was talking to Master about his grandson, Gray apologizes. "I'm sorry, Master. It's just.."

"It's okay, Gray." Master cuts in between. "I understand. We're all ashamed for how we reacted towards Lucy and not giving her a chance to explain her side of story." He says with sadness and guilt laced in his voice.

"We're sorry too." Evergreen apologizes.

After a beat of silence, Wendy fixes her sharp gaze on her. "I'm sorry but I don't think you should be apologizing to us. We aren't the ones you guys wrongfully accused of infront of the entire family."

Everyone had their eyes wide open in shock. For the first time, they were witnessing a serious and angry Wendy, their sweet little dragon slayer. They watch as Charla tried to calm her down.

Erza then spoke up, "Please understand that Lucy is very precious to us. She's like a little sister to me and Gray. To Wendy and Lisanna, she's like their elder sister. And to Natsu...she's his best friend and his little sister. So we won't just sit and watch as she gets blamed and accused for things she didn't do."

"We understand that you guys were protecting and standing up for Laxus like the way we are now for Lucy. But that doesn't mean you had to react so harshly the way you did without even thinking twice." Lisanna adds, her voice stern. She then asks, "Tell me, did you ask Laxus what he saw exactly and why he didn't man up and just talked to her about it? Or rather trusting Lucy and kicking Sting out himself?"

The Raijinshu looks down, ashamed.

"I didn't think so either. Everyone has their own nightmares. Laxus isn't the only one." mutters Lisanna. A sad look adorns her face, "I can't even imagine what Lucy must be going through right now. To have your own family look disapprovingly at you, judging you."

The guild members silently listens in shame and guilt, knowing that they deserve the lectures getting from the group.

Gray sighs and looks pointedly at Raijinshu, "You might be genuinely sorry for what you did and knowing Lucy she will forgive you without even hesitating and is most probably blaming herself for everything that happened. But if you're asking for our forgiveness too, for treating Lucy the way you did then know that we'll forgive you only when Lucy does." He slowly gets up from his chair, the rest of the group following suit. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need pay a visit to Sting and have a little chat with him." Gray growls out Sting's name.

They stand and looks at Makarov and bows before leaving. "Master!"

Makarov could only nod, knowing he won't be able to stop them and that Sting clearly deserves what's coming to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Laxus was now standing outside Sabertooth guild, lightning crackling dangerously around his body. The people on the streets were staring at him with fear, some cowering beneath him and his harsh glare. He slowly strides towards the guild doors, leaving scorch marks in its wake. Bursting the doors open, he scans around the guild noticing the shocked and confused members. Rogue was surprised. Quickly noticing Laxus' anger, he begins walking up to him, however, the lightning mage's fierce gaze locks onto something or someone behind him and before he could stop him, Laxus had disappeared and reappeared infront of Sting with lightning speed and then kicks him hard on his stomach. Crashing against the bar counter, Sting groans and tries to stand up as blood trickles down his forehead.

None of the members had any idea what was going on but they weren't about to just sit and watch as the lightning mage attack their guild master. However, before they could get into action, Rogue lets out a sigh and holds out his hand, stopping them in their tracks. _What did that idiot do this time!_ Rogue groans with irritation.

"What the hell, Rogue? Don't just simply stand there!" Orga yells at Rogue who in turn glares at the God Slayer.

Sting jumps up and tries to punch Laxus with his magic coated fist. Laxus evades the attack and then strikes him with his lightning continuously, which sends him flying away and smashing against the throne in the middle of the guild.

Rogue gapes in horror as Laxus' eyes turns into slits and glistening scales starts forming all over his body. Sting widens his eyes and stares at the dragon-like lightning mage infront of him, feeling overwhelmed and slightly terrified. Unable to move under his tremendous magical pressure, the guild watches with fright as Laxus slowly begins walking towards a frozen Sting.

Just as Laxus was about to attack again, Gray and Erza rushes inside the guild just in time and tries to hold him back.

"Laxus, snap out of it!" Gray shouts. But Laxus was too lost now, his focus only on Sting.

"Stop this now!" Erza steps in front of Laxus, as she thinks of the only way to stop him. "Do you think Lucy will like what you're doing? Think about it!"

At the mention of his girl's name, Laxus stops struggling as the scales slowly disappears, contemplating what Erza had just said. She was right. Lucy wouldn't want him to behave like this and he sure as hell wasn't going to give her another reason to leave him and run for the hills. Gray and Erza sighs in relief and releases Laxus. Keeping his temper in check, he then walks up to Sting and grabs him by the shirt, yanking him forward roughly.

"Go anywhere near her or touch her again and I swear, I _will_ electrocute you to death!" Laxus all but growls out threateningly. Shoving Sting back harshly which causes the guy to fall to the floor, Laxus turns around and walks out of the guild.

After a beat of silence, Rogue looks at Erza with a concern look on his face. "What happened, Erza-san? Is Lucy okay?"

Erza glares at Sting and points an accusing finger at him. "This bastard decided to forcefully kiss Lucy." Rogue snaps his eyes shut and sighs exasperatedly. She then explains everything that had happened at the guild upto the part Lucy ran away crying. "And now we can't find her. Though Natsu had gone searching for her. He's the only one who might know where to find her and talk to her."

Gray, in a swift motion, forms a blade of ice and presses it against Sting's neck. "I should just kill you right now."

Sting tries to free himself from the grip but he couldn't since he was feeling weak. Laxus' lightning did a number on him. Yukino rushes towards Sting to help him but stops in terror when Gray glares at her, daring her to even try and mess with him. Satisfied by her reaction, he shifts his gaze back at Sting.

"Get this inside your fucking head! The only reason you're still alive is because Lucy wouldn't approve of us harming you, even after what had happened to her because of what you did. _However_..." With his teeth bared, Gray glares at him with a furious look and a dangerous glint in his eyes, scaring everyone, sending shivers down their spine. "..If you so much as try anything to hurt Lucy again, I _will_ find a way to bring you back from your untimely death, Laxus being the cause of it, and then I promise to make it as painful as possible when I skewer you!"

Rogue gulps. _I hope Sting doesn't wet his pants like some of the members already have!_ He mentally states with pity.

"I may seem small and weak. And you and I both know you're stronger than me." Wendy starts speaking in a stern voice looking at Sting straight in his eyes, surprising everyone. "But I will help Laxus-san and Gray-san in disposing you off if you ever make my sister cry again."

"Count me in on that!" Lisanna promises.

As Gray lets go of Sting, Erza steps forward while summoning a sword; the members could literally see a dark aura floating around her. "I thought I warned you enough." Erza spats, staring up at Sting from under her lashes.

"I can't just keep warning you only with words while you continue crossing the line, now can I?" Erza smirks out. Then suddenly, she gives a swift kick to his groin. This causes the males inside the hall to wince and cover their own 'family jewels'. As Sting holds his groin and groans out loud in pain, Erza hits him again hard on his stomach with the hilt of her sword. Sting then crouches down, toppling over and drops to the floor with tears streaming down his eyes.

Wendy gasps in shock, covering her mouth with her hand while Lisanna and Gray chuckles in amusement.

With the messages well given, the four Fairy Tail members leaves the Sabertooth guild, feeling satisfied.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **: Sorry for the late update. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! :) Please read and review!**_

 _ **~Mrs Dreyar**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Lucy chuckles in amusement as she watches Natsu inhale his food while Happy cheered him on. They were currently inside a restaurant causing a scene; other customers staring at the fire dragon slayer in shock and disgust. Sighing, Lucy rests her head on her palm and looks out the window. She missed Laxus. She was looking forward to see him after his mission only for him to avoid her because of some misunderstanding. She closes her eyes and lets out another sigh; her chest clenched in pain. It hurt to know Laxus didn't trust her and thought she cheated on him. For her, love alone wasn't enough to hold on; relationships are built on trust too and if they didn't have that, she didn't know what could save them from falling apart. She would have to talk to him eventually. Also leaving that aside, she knew she needed to talk to Sting too. She might have said a few things to him the other night but it wasn't enough. Knowing him, he won't stop whatever it is that he's trying to do until and unless she does something about it.

As Natsu realizes Lucy's laughter had died down, he glances his head up to see her with a thoughtful look as if trying to figure something out.

"Luce?" Natsu calls her out after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Hm?"

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. You guys done yet?"

While shoving down the last remaining food in a hurry and choking in the process, Natsu nods as Lucy pays for their meal. They were now at the train station waiting for the train to arrive when Lucy gasp loudly remembering something.

"Oh no!" She exclaims worriedly.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

"Natsu, Lushee is weird!" Happy snickers behind his paws.

"Shut up, neko!" Lucy pinches his cheeks and stretches it. "Natsu, let's go on a mission after we get there. I have to pay rent before the month ends and I don't have enough money for it."

Natsu nods, "Alright!"

* * *

After few minutes of travel, they finally reach Magnolia and were now heading to the guild. Lucy was fidgeting nervously; she was scared her family and friends would judge her again. Gulping, Lucy tucks on Natsu's shirt and when he turns around to look at her, he notices the look of worry in her eyes. Holding her hand and giving a squeeze, he smiles warmly at her and gives a firm nod. Lucy nods back and trails behind him inside the guild.

The first ones to notices Natsu, Happy and Lucy, who was peeking from behind the dragon slayer, were the rest of their team. Said team rushes towards them in relief and screams out her name simultaneously, catching everyone's attention.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Luce!"

They were all hugging the girl and talking at the same time making it hard for Lucy to make out what they were saying. Chuckling, she gets a warm feeling inside her chest knowing how much her team loved her and cared about her. Erza and Gray were frantically checking for any injuries on her. She assured her friends that she was alright and that nothing had happened. The members of the guild were all staring at them, however, the team were simply ignoring the rest, intentionally or not.

"Oi guys! Luce, Happy and I are going on a mission. She needs money to pay her rent." says Natsu as he leads Lucy to the mission board.

"I'm coming too." Erza states.

"Me too!" announces Gray. Soon all the members of Team Natsu decides to go together and picks out a mission suitable for them. They then head towards the bar to get the paper signed off by Mira. The barmaid apologies to Lucy for doubting her and for not standing up for her to which the latter instantly forgives her. Slowly, everyone approaches the girl and apologies, even the master. Lucy was surprised at first, then later Happy tells her that he had told them what had really happened that night. She was now sipping her strawberry milkshake and talking to Natsu while her eyes were darting around the guild searching for a certain someone when the Raijinshu approaches her.

"Lucy!" Evergreen mutters out.

The blonde flinches when she sees the people who blamed her for hurting their leader. Natsu cautiously steps closer to her and glares at the group. Said group notices how the girl tensed when she saw them and regret and guilt fills them up.

"Lucy, we're really sorry. For blaming you!" Evergreen looks down in shame. "For the hurtful things we said to you."

Lucy stays quiet for a moment and then smiles at them, "It's okay!"

The group snaps their head up and stares at the girl dumbfoundedly. They didn't expect her to forgive them so easily. But she wasn't any girl, was she? No. She was Lucy Heartifilia, the light of Fairy Tail who had the biggest and a forgiving heart. Then the next minute before they could say anything to her, Natsu was dragging the girl out of the guild having been approved of their mission with the rest of the team following behind.

After few minutes the team had left, Laxus strolls inside the guild and heads straight to the bar. Talk about untiming! Ordering a drink from Mira, he plonks down on a stool and rubs his face exasperatedly.

"Laxus, where were you?" asks Mira. He simply ignores her question and gulps down his drink. Mira knew he wouldn't answer so she continues talking.

"You know, she was here. You just missed her!"

Laxus widens his eyes and stares at her in shock, "Where'd she go?" He stands up abruptly.

"She went on a mission with her team. She was saying her rent was due soon."

"Where? When's she returning?"

"Today itself. It's not far from here."

"Alright!" Laxus nods and strides towards his table on the second floor. He was going to wait for his girl.

* * *

The mission was going perfectly well. All they had to do was take down some mages and hand them over to the Rune Knights. However, sometimes things doesn't go well as planned. Wendy was caught in a spell which slowly drained her magic and made her unable to move. One of the dark mages took advantage of it and sends a blast of magic towards her. Lucy was fighting when she sees the magic approaching Wendy so she quickly defeats the mage she was fighting with and jumps infront of the sky dragon slayer and takes the hit instead which sends her flying several feet away, crashing against a tree harshly. She hits her head hard, blood dripping down her forehead and then everything goes black. Seeing Lucy get hurt, the teams defeats all the mages within seconds and runs towards her and starts panicking as the blood continued flowing profusely.

Natsu puts her head on his lap, "Luce! Luce! Wake up! Please wake up!" He mutters out in a strained voice. Lifting his hand up, he sees the blood and starts trembling in fear, for her, and anger, at himself for not being by her side to protect her.

By his side, Happy was crying uncontrollably. "Lusheee! Wake up!" He was holding her arm tightly and trying to shake her awake.

Her breath was becoming shallow and heartbeat was erratic. Wendy was trying her best to heal her all the while crying. Lucy had saved her by sacrificing herself.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-san. I'm sorry!" She began apologizing repeatedly in-between her hiccups.

"Wendy, don't worry! She'll be fine." Erza tries to calm her down. "It wasn't your fault!"

After a while, Wendy stops her healing magic and looks at the rest. "The bleeding has stopped but we need to take her to the guild immediately."

Nodding, Natsu lifts Lucy up and starts running out of the forest. They reach the guild within few minutes and rushes inside. Laxus looks towards the door searching for Lucy when he sees her in Natsu's arm, blood all over her face.

"Lucy!" He screams and runs towards her. Taking her from Natsu, he holds her close to his chest and runs up the infirmary while Mira called Porlyusica.

"Baby...baby! I'm here! I'm so sorry. Please wake up! I'm here!" Laxus whispers softly in her ears, tears streaming down his face.

It was the first time anyone had ever seen Laxus Dreyar cry and it broke their heart to see the usually strong, collected man in tears. Inside the infirmary, he was sitting on the bed with Lucy in his arms, rocking back and forth gently. He wasn't allowing anyone to come near them, holding his girl close as if he was scared she would disappear if he let go. Makarov stood near him, not knowing what to say as he watched his grandson break down. Finally, Porlyusica arrives and Laxus hesitantly puts Lucy on the bed, delicately as ever. No one leaves the room while the pink-haired woman tried her best to heal the girl. A while later after wrapping bandages on Lucy's head, Porlyusica looks at Makarov.

"She's in a coma. Her skull is slightly cracked. She hit her head pretty hard. I've done everything I can for now. All we can do is wait for her to wake up." She says.

"When will she wake up?" asks Natsu.

Porlyusica sighs, "I don't know!"

Makarov then looks towards Team Natsu. "What happened during your mission?"

Wendy starts sobbing. Gray hugs her while she explains, "We were fighting some dark mages when the one I was fighting with trapped me, making it unable for me to move. His magic was about to hit me when Lucy-san jumped in and took the hit instead. And she crashed against a tree, hitting her head in the process and losing consciousness. She was bleeding a lot but I stopped it with my magic."

All this time, Laxus hadn't spoken or moved at all. He was sitting by Lucy's side, holding her hand and staring at her face. At Porlyusica's instruction, everyone had now left the room except for Laxus. When he was finally alone with his girl, he lets his tears fall again as he slowly runs his fingers down her pale yet soft cheek, silently begging her to wake up. He wished to see her smile at him and hear her laugh. He wanted to hear her say that she loves him. Clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling, he leans down and brushes his lips softly against hers.

"I love you. Please wake up!"

* * *

 _ **A/N : Sorry for the late update. Again! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)**_

 _ **Please read and review!~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **~Mrs Dreyar**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It had been a week since the incident and Lucy still lay comatose. Laxus had been sitting next to Lucy day and night, his gaze fixed on her and never leaving her side. Over the course of week, Laxus was still and silent and refused to move an inch away from where he sat beside Lucy. Only when his grandfather forced him would he move to quietly eat a little and shower but his mind never registering his surroundings or the people around him. He was in his own world; his face was blank, showing no emotions but his mind was in turmoil. Laxus was holding back all his emotions. He feared if he let it surface, everything would fall apart. He prayed for his girl to wake up soon so he could tell her how much he loves her and to never leave him.

Everyone was worried about Laxus but they couldn't do anything. They tried talking to him but it was like talking to a brick wall. He was like a dead man walking, his eyes were dull and lifeless, his skin pale. Everyday Porlyusica and Wendy would examine Lucy, hoping for any progress, not only for her sake but Laxus' as well. However, the result would be same. All they could do was wait.

Some days after the incident, Sting had rushed to Fairy Tail after hearing about Lucy's condition but no one would allow him to even enter the hall. He would trash around, destroying the guild in anger for not letting him see her. Rogue, who had followed his friend, knew the girl's friends and family had every right to be angry at Sting and be cautious of him since all of it had somehow started because of the guy but he felt sad for his partner. He had never seen Sting so vulnerable and desperate but he could do nothing. He wanted to help him, get him to see Lucy once but he knew Laxus would be with her and things could get worse if the girl's boyfriend sees the ex there. Rogue had then somehow managed to calm the guy down and take him back to their guild.

* * *

A week and two days had gone by without Lucy's warm presence, her cheerful voice and laughter. The guild was unusually quiet; the passerby would wonder and question about the rowdy guild being eerily silent. On the third day, Laxus was, as usual, sitting beside Lucy with his head hanging down when he hears a low groan. He snaps his head up just in time to see his girl groggily opening her eyes one at a time. Laxus stared at Lucy in surprise for what felt like eternity and finally snaps from his stupor when Lucy tilted her head and stared back at him in confusion, blinking repeatedly.

"Lucy!" Laxus exclaims with happiness, leaping at the girl. "Oh thank God!" He carefully holds her in an embrace as his tears threatened to fall.

Down at the hall, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, having heard Laxus, stands up abruptly confusing everyone. Then all of a sudden, they could see a pink blur followed by blue running up the stairs while the former began shouting with relief and glee.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Natsu's announcement had made everyone leap from their seat and follow the duo towards the infirmary.

Lucy was still in Laxus' hold when all the members enters the room. Everyone could see the content look on Laxus' face while Lucy seemed totally lost and confused. Upon seeing his girl's bestfriend dashing towards them, Laxus reluctantly releases her. Natsu then throws himself at Lucy and hugs her tightly.

"Luce, you're okay." Natsu breathes out a long sigh of relief. Lucy winces a little at the impact but returns the hug while nodding.

Laxus had seen her pained expression on her face and hits Natsu's on top of his head, "Idiot! Don't hold her too tight. You're hurting her." Everyone was extremely happy; Lucy was finally awake and Laxus was back to his usual self.

Natsu loosens his grip while Happy flies towards them, joining in the hug, "Lushee, I missed you." whines Happy as he forcefully squeezes in between the two. Lucy lets out a soft giggle and pats Happy on his head.

Laxus then pushes Natsu away, the latter who looked like he didn't plan on releasing the girl from his deadly grip anytime soon much to Laxus' annoyance. Glancing down at his girl, he sees her staring up at him in confusion.

"Everything okay?" He asks with concern.

Lucy stares at him, blinking owlishly then scans the room, searching for someone. "Where's Sting?"

There was pin-drop silence inside the room for a whole minute; everyone gaping at Lucy. Laxus stares at his girl in shock. He felt hurt, sad, angry and jealous, all at the same time. And why shouldn't he? His girl was searching for someone else instead of him.

Natsu was the first one to speak, breaking the silence. "Sting?" He asks in confusion.

Lucy nods, "Where is he?" She looks at everyone with furrowed eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"Lucy, why are you looking for him?" Erza questions.

"What do you mean?"

Everyone then started making a fuss about it expect for Laxus, Team Natsu, Makarov and Porlyusica. Laxus stood speechless, unable to find words to say while Team Natsu wondered and suspected something wrong with the girl. Wendy was trying and failing miserably to stop the rest from pressuring Lucy and making her condition worse. Makarov stood beside Porlyusica in silence as he too had noticed something different while the pink-haired woman shook in anger.

Lucy tugs her hair roughly as tears welled in her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she could feel the pain throbbing inside her skull from all the noises and shouts. Her team mates then rush towards her in panic seeing her pain-filled scrunched face.

Noticing the girl in pain, Natsu felt his anger rapidly rising and yells at the members, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Terrified, everyone backs away from the furious boy who had his nose flared and eyes turned into slits in pure rage. Satisfied with the silence, he turns to Lucy with a comforting look in his eyes who was looking back at him with unshed tears and trembling lips.

"Lucy!" Laxus lifts his hands to hold her when Lucy yanks it away and panics, losing her control again.

"No. Get away from me. Where's Sting? Natsu, where's he? Erza..please call him." Lucy clings to her best friend as she sobbed uncontrollably. She was trying to hold on to the few things familiar to her now and that was Sting, Natsu and the rest of her team mates since everyone was making things more complicated for her. But why were they talking ill about Sting like he had done something wrong? And where was he when she needed him?

Laxus stumbles back as he watched his girl break down all the while asking for Sting. Everyone was staring at Lucy with wide eyes in shock and worry when Porlyusica rushes towards the girl and holds her gently.

"Lucy..honey, it's alright! Sting will be here soon. He just went to change his clothes." The elder woman assures her and calms her down a little. She then carefully sedates her and lays her back on the bed as Lucy falls asleep. She turns towards the crowd who were all gawking at her; it was the first time they had ever seen her act so motherly, it was a revelation.

"All of you, out!" She orders while glaring daggers at the members, "Wendy, stay here with her." She then points at Team Natsu, "You guys be here too. I'll be right back."

Not wanting to anger the scary woman any more, everyone rushes out the room and down to the hall like obedient children, along with Makarov and a lost-looking Laxus. Porlyusica stomps her way towards the crowd furiously.

"You imbeciles!" She yells in rage, "The girl hit her head and her skull cracked open. You should be happy she's even awake now, let alone alive. And you all go ganging up on her the second you get a chance? Has the thought ever occurred to you that she might not remember anything?"

Levy gasps, "You don't mean..."

"What I'm saying is, the girl may have lost some of her memories. So for God's sake, don't push her. You idiots will end up worsening her condition." She then lets out a sigh, "Now someone call the boy she's been asking for. And don't even think about going up there, you smelly beings." She glares at them making them flinch. "Makarov, come with me!"

Without uttering a word, Laxus silently follows the two to the infirmary. Porlyusica notices him behind and shakes her head, "Stupid humans!" She mutters to herself.

* * *

Upon entering the infirmary, they notice the girl asleep and her team by her side, whispering among themselves worriedly. Makarov then explains to them about the situation while Laxus slowly approaches Lucy and sits beside her. Everyone inside the room stares at him, feeling sad for the guy.

"She hasn't lost all her memories since she recognized everyone. After she wakes up, we have to try and get her to tell us what she remembers doing last. But no forcing. We can't risk her breaking down again. It'll affect her brain greatly. If we pressure her to remember everything at once, there are chances she might lose her mind. We will try and help her regain the memories she has lost but slowly." Porlyusica explains to which everyone inside the room agrees.

Natsu notices the depression and sadness written all over Laxus' face. Sighing, he slowly walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, Laxus. She's gonna be alright. Let's just give her sometime. She'll come around. I know we've had our differences but I promise we'll help you make her remember." He assures while the rest of Team Natsu nods and smiles at him.

"And don't worry about Sting either. We'll keep him in line. Can't have him messing things up." Erza speaks up.

Laxus chokes back his sobs and nods. He was thankful for their help and support. Now all her had to do was make his girl remember their times together. Even if it takes him months or years. He won't give up on her...on them!

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **: There you have it... Chapter 21 done!**_

 _ **Okay..first off, I apologize for the previous cliffhanger, guys. Don't hate me! Heh..**_

 _ **Now, I know the 'amnesia' idea is too common but please bear with me. I have the next chapter all planned out in my head and I promise it won't be like all those mainstream ones.**_

 _ **Oh and before I forget, I would love to hear your ideas..**_ _ **Laxus1994**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Hm...well, that's all for now!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to all who reviewed, followed and fav'd my story. I love you guys...**_

 _ ***Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail***_

 _ **~Mrs Dreyar**_


End file.
